danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Plod
Mr. PC Plod is the police officer of Toyland who appeared in ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures''. In ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' he has a Cornish/South Western accent and is voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. His catchphrase is "Halt/Stop, in the name of Plod!" In the 1970s version he has a deep Cockney accent and is voiced by Richard Briers. Personality Though serious very stern in his line of duty, Mr. Plod is very jolly and a friend to all, but he won't stand for any nonsense or misbehavior, especially from the two wicked goblins Sly and Gobbo. Mr. Plod has been known to be a bit clumsy as well as shown in a few episodes e.g. in Noddy and the Pouring Rain, a letterbox ran over him. He also thinks of himself as handsome as shown in Noddy Buys a Parasol when he is shown looking down at his shoes as he hums and says "Ooh, what a handsome fellow to be sure" (also as a running gag in the episode, he keeps demanding to see his face in objects), despite what he says, no other female toy in Toyland is attracted to him. It also appears in some episodes, he has a slight grammar problem with what he says. In Noddy is Far Too Busy, he is shown to roar like a lion. In Noddy Sets a Trap, he lives at the police station. Mr. Plod also suffers a serious injury in Noddy Gets a New Job because he falls of his ladder while painting his police station. In the episodes Noddy and the Warm Scarf and Noddy and the Driving Lesson, he tends to follow cases in steps. He usually wears a black suit and helmet, the only time he was ever seen without his helmet on was in Noddy Gets a New Job due to his aforementioned injury, and he was also wearing pyjamas, the only time he ever wore something other than his usual suit. His helmet usually bounces off his head if he is shocked or surprised. Television series Noddy's Toyland Adventures Series 1 #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Noddy and Martha Monkey #Noddy and the Kite #Noddy's New Friend #Noddy and his Bell #Noddy and the Milkman #Noddy Gets a New Job #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Noddy and the Special Key #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels Series 2 #Noddy and the Missing Hats #Noddy and the Useful Rope #Noddy Loses his Bell #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Noddy Goes Shopping #Noddy Meets some Silly Hens #Noddy Finds a Furry Tail #Noddy Sets a Trap #Noddy and the Magic Night #Noddy to the Rescue Series 3 #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Noddy and the Warm Scarf #Noddy the Champion #Noddy and the Golden Tree #Noddy and his Unhappy Car #Noddy Has an Afternoon Off #Noddy the Magician #Noddy and His Money #Noddy and his Alarm Clock #Noddy Buys a Parasol #Noddy Tastes Some Cakes #Noddy the Dancer #Noddy and Father Christmas Series 4 #Noddy and the Magic Watch (Does Not Speak) #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Noddy and the Singing Bush #Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm #Noddy and the Noisy Drum #Noddy Tidies Toyland #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Noddy is Far Too Busy #Noddy Tells a Story #Noddy and the Artists #Noddy and the Nurse #Noddy and the Driving Lesson Quotes * "I really am very cross!"- Noddy and the Warm Scarf * "DANCING? Why Should I Be DANCING?"- Noddy the Magician * "What have you done with the sacks? Are they here?"- Noddy and the Broken Bicycle * "Ooh, what a handsome fellow to be sure."- Noddy Buys a Parasol * "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"- Noddy is Far Too Busy * "NODDY? Where are YOU?"- Noddy Loses his Bell * "It is an offence to assault an officer of the law with a balloon!"- Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears * "HEY YOU COME BACK!"- Noddy Sets a Trap * "This lamp certainly sheds a new light on the matter, yeah, (chuckles) I'm really quite confused!"- Noddy Tells a Story * "That Fire Engine Has Gone!"- Noddy to the Rescue * "D'OH!"- Noddy and the Bouncing Ball Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Characters Category:Noddy (TV Series) Characters Category:Noddy (character) Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Stern Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Jimmy hibbert Category:Deep-voiced characters Category:Men Category:Adults Category:1990s characters Category:1970s characters Category:BBC characters Category:ITV characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Richard briers Category:Males Who Are Grumpy Category:Cbeebies characters Category:CBBC characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:West Country Accented Characters